


Blouses

by formercongressman



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formercongressman/pseuds/formercongressman
Summary: In which Raja is some kind of sex witch, Manila tries to rein in her own chaotic energy, and Raven only bottoms out of necessity. Part one Rajila, part two Ravjila, non-au smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _“I said I was a blouse, bitch, a blouse. A blouse is a feminine top. It’s silky, it’s smooth, it’s got a really beautiful blushy color to it, but it fucks you the hell—it’s a blouse, you know what I mean? It’s a blouse!”_
> 
> _“And Manila, we’re both… I think she’s a blouse too. She might be an off-the-shoulder blouse.”_

An accidental kiss backstage. That was how this whole fiasco started.

They were performing back-to-back at a club in San Francisco. Raja had just finished her last number, giving one last twirl in the long luscious dress she had made before blowing a kiss to the audience and ducking behind the curtain. She quickly found Manila in the darkness.

“You were absolutely amazing,” Manila told her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. However, Raja turned unexpectedly, and their lips met. Manila opened her eyes, doubly surprised as she felt Raja’s mouth soften against hers in an honest-to-god kiss. Something, and she wasn’t quite sure what, clicked in her gut. _Oh._

“Next up, everybody give it up for miss Manila Luzon!”

They broke apart as Manila heard the host read her name. Her music started playing and she felt like she couldn’t quite catch her breath. Raja smiled at her, almost as if nothing had happened. “Well? Get out there!” she laughed, pushing Manila towards the stage.

She walked out, put on a brilliant smile, but inside her head was racing. She started lip syncing, mostly running on autopilot. _What was that?_ She tried to push past it, but the memory of Raja’s lips warm and willing against her own still lingered. Part of her wanted to walk back off stage, back Raja into an unlit corner and lick her way into that mouth, wrap her fingers tightly in that long hair, and—

Her mind suddenly caught up with her body and she realized her mouth wasn’t moving. She was at the top of the second verse of the song, but couldn’t for the life of her remember the words. _God damn it_. She faked it as best she could as she tried to listen to the track over the booming bass and the shouting from the audience. She quickly hopped back on the words once they came to her, but she knew people had noticed. There would be a video online tomorrow. She threw a smile back on her face, but she knew it didn’t reach her eyes.

The song ended and she waved at the audience before quickly ducking off stage. Raja had disappeared and her skin was crawling, though she wasn’t sure if that was from the post-performance rush, the embarrassment of fucking up the words, or from being just a little turned on. _Embarrassment. Frustration._ She told herself to focus on that as she marched back towards the dressing rooms, intent on giving Raja a piece of her mind.

Their shared dressing room was less of a room and more of a converted supply closet where someone had set up a card table and a full length mirror as overflow space from the regular dressing room. Manila walked in to find Raja leaning over the mirror, long hair pushed to one side as she removed her 301s.

“You were great out there,” Raja said, her eyes flashing briefly to Manila in the mirror, though she remained focused on her lash.

“You think? Did you see the part where I completely blanked on the words?” Manila shut the door and crossed her arms.

“Yes I did.”

“And you thought that was great?”

Raja smiled. “I thought it was cute.”

Manila sighed and settled into a folding chair, not flattered. “I looked unprepared. You picked a really weird time to try to tank my career, bitch.”

Raja turned around and raised an eyebrow, her small smile still hinting at the corner of her mouth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You kissed me out of nowhere!”

“I’m pretty sure _you_ kissed _me_.”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

“Was it really that bad? That it threw off your whole performance?” Raja turned back to the mirror to wipe away some makeup.

Manila was silent, looking down and picking off her nails. She knew Raja was joking, but she couldn’t tell why something still felt off. She could sense the ghost of the kiss on her lips again, and a kind of sudden and all-consuming enchantment that tugged at her insides, that she had never felt for Raja before. They had kissed once at a show right after season 3, a drunk and sloppy moment she now struggled to dig up fully from her memory. That had been what, more than five years ago? They had never been more than friends after that, though Manila found Raja to be one of the most talented, brilliant, and beautiful friends she had ever made.

Of course, Manila knew Raja was attractive. _Sutan_ was attractive. That was just a rudimentary, essential fact of science and art. But mixing business and pleasure in this case just felt off the table. After knowing her for so long, Manila thought she was maybe immune to whatever psychosexual witchcraft Raja did every time she performed.

Well, maybe not.

“I think it’s the opposite, actually.” She stood up and walked towards the mirror, mustering the extra courage she needed to speak. The kiss, small as it was, kept playing in her mind over and over, and all she could think about was _more_.

Raja froze before slowly wiping away the last bit of eyeshadow on her face. She turned around, propping herself against the card table, her face worryingly blank. “What do you mean?” she asked.

What was Manila supposed to say? ‘ _I’m not sure why but I really want to fuck you’_ seemed a bit heavy handed, so instead she listened to the whirring energy rolling around in her chest. It pushed her towards Raja as she cupped her jaw and pulled her back into a kiss.

Manila immediately felt Raja smile against her mouth. _This coy bitch_ , Manila thought to herself. As oblivious as Raja might act, she knew exactly what was going on.

Raja kissed her back with the kind of certainty that made Manila wonder if maybe this had been part of her plan all along. She felt Raja’s hands grip tightly on her waist and pull her closer. It was then she realized that they were both in varyingly deconstructed stages of half-drag, but that wasn’t her primary concern at the moment. Raja’s tongue crept into her mouth, predictably confident yet surprisingly sweet as she ran her thumb along Manila’s jaw.

The thing that hit Manila hardest, though, was that even though she and Raja had never been this intimate before, it didn’t feel like kissing a stranger. Of course Raja’s tongue was precise and insistent, of course her touch was like water, of course she seemed to be drawing Manila into her with some kind of magic. That was just… Raja.

Raja’s hand was on her thigh, and she didn’t realize it was slowly creeping further up until her fingers hooked under the edge of Manila’s short dress.

“I need to…” Manila pulled back, now painfully aware of her tuck and her pads and her smearing makeup. What was a tactful way to say that she wanted to touch every inch of Raja’s skin but not in this broom closet? “I need to wash this off of my face.” 

There was a pause. Raja stood and righted herself, twisting her disheveled hair back into place. Manila could hear her catching her breath. After a moment reassessing where they were, Raja finally spoke. “My hotel isn’t far from here. Couple of blocks, we could walk. If you wanted to shower.”

Raja’s eyes said so much more and Manila felt weak. She felt _hungry_. The distance between them now was acutely unbearable. Raja was wearing a long, sheer cape, and Manila caught herself thinking about crawling inside it with her.

“Yeah?” she asked instead, noting her own ragged breath. “Just to shower?”

“If that’s all you want.”

Manila stepped towards her, slowly tracing a single finger from Raja’s cheek down her neck, over her collarbone, and across her chest. The air was thick with so much unsaid and the heat radiating off of Raja’s skin.  

“That’s not all I want.”

Raja smiled broadly, confidence brimming at the edges of her eyes. “I know. Let’s go.”

\--

There was no such thing as a casual walk to a hotel to fuck your friend. Sutan knew this from experience. No matter who it was, he could always feel the anticipation that would hang tangibly in the air between them. He loved that tension, though, that almost-but-not-quite, and he let it carry him down the street to the hotel.

He wasn’t quite sure what had come over Karl, but he liked it. Maybe a lot. That first kiss tonight had been nothing more than a peck, but he was amazed by how little it had taken to send Karl into this state. If he had known that earlier, he would have “accidentally” kissed him long ago. There had never been that mutual alignment of desire with him like there had been with Raven or Detox or Morgan, so he figured that Karl wasn’t into him like that. But he had thought about it, wanted it, even. And now Karl was dripping with chaotic energy and Sutan was always, always willing to fall into bed with a friend.

Sutan worried briefly when Karl tensed as Sutan draped a protective arm around his shoulder as they got to the hotel, wondering if perhaps he was second guessing himself. However, his fears dissolved as soon as the elevator doors shut and Karl pressed him into a corner and kissed him again, mouth hot and assertive, as the floor numbers climbed. He felt for a moment that this might be a dream, and leaned into it, kissing him back.

As soon as the elevator slowed to a halt on his floor and they pulled apart, Sutan felt a smile creeping across his face. He covered it but failed to suppress his laughter.

“What?” Karl asked, cracking a smile of his own. 

 _I just can’t believe this is finally happening_. 

“Nothing. It’s this one.” Sutan pointed across the hall and swiped them in with the hotel keycard.

He had barely had time to toss his luggage into the room before the gig, and it was the first time he was getting a good look at the room. It was standard but roomy, with a substantial bed and, he realized as he flicked the lights on, a beautiful view of the alley. 

“Do you mind if I just…” Karl motioned towards the bathroom.

“Go ahead,” Sutan said. He relaxed into the bed and listened to the water come on. 

For a moment he thought about joining Karl in the shower, as both a chance to freshen up himself and maybe eat Karl’s ass, but shower sex was always better in theory than in practice. Instead he grabbed a robe out of the closet, stripped off his post show garb, and slipped into it. Intrigue. Mystique. Comfort.

“I forgot to grab clothes, can I borrow some of yours?” Karl called from the bathroom. He poked his head out of the door in a cloud of steam, all of Manila washed off his face and his black hair wet and hanging over his eyes. “Oh my god, of course you travel with a robe.”

“It’s the hotel’s. There’s another one. Want it?” Sutan got up, wrestled the other robe from its hanger, and thrust it towards the bathroom door. Karl had narrowed it to just a sliver open, but Sutan could see a long line of his skin, stretching from his ass to his collarbone.

Of course he had seen Karl naked before, but only to then throw on pads and tights. He had never seen his body and _wanted_ it like this, though, and he felt a tightness stir below his stomach. He would be putting on a hotel robe just to take it off, and certainly it would just be more efficient to push right into the bathroom and take him right there—

“Thank you,” Karl said as he took the robe, his small smile just briefly visible through the crack in the door before he pulled it shut again.

Sutan laid back on the bed, trying to keep his mind from running away from him. Easier said than done. He thought about that sliver of skin and how much skin surrounded it, and all the places his mouth could go.

When Karl walked out of the bathroom, he perched on the end of the bed, still too far for Sutan to touch. Though it had been for just a moment, Sutan caught a quick glimpse of the outline of Karl’s erection, which the robe was doing no favors to hide.

“What are you thinking about?” Karl asked.

“You, mostly.” Sutan propped himself up on his elbows.

Karl turned and climbed on the bed. “What about me?” He threw a leg over Sutan’s knees, effectively straddling him, and settling into his lap. Sutan was very aware of his own erection now, and he wondered if Karl was too. 

“Just this.” Sutan eased up and brought his hands softly to Karl’s back, reveling for a moment in how well they seemed to fit, and then ever so slowly guiding him down to his lips.

This kiss was tentative, soft, and wholly overwhelming. It was nothing like the rushed, quasi-frantic kisses that had led to this point. They kissed like they had time. The newness, the freshness, the incredulity of it all coagulated in his chest, thickening with every slip of Karl’s tongue against his.

Karl smelled like lemon verbena hotel shampoo and, well, Karl. Something familiar.

They broke as tenuously as they had come together. Their mouths hovered a centimeter apart, and Sutan breathed in that air thick with need and willingness and tension, a voice calling out for more, a thin sheet of ice ready to crack.

“You don’t have to be gentle,” Sutan whispered, and in that moment the earth could have split in two below them and he wouldn’t have noticed. Karl pushed him firmly back into the pillows and he was falling, falling, falling.

Karl kissed him with a kind of voracity he hadn’t thought to expect. He bit Sutan’s lower lip, then his jaw and down to his neck, definitely strong enough to leave marks. Sutan surged up to match him. It felt like trying to steer a tornado, but he knew he could do that and more. He fixed a strong hand on the back of Karl’s neck, holding him in place and dragging his tongue against the back of Karl’s teeth. He felt Karl’s back arch as he tried and failed to suppress a moan. _Exactly_.

Karl worked open Sutan’s robe, tracing hands over his body, and Sutan shuddered at how good it felt to be touched by him like this, to have Karl’s hands in places he had never felt them before. He pulled off Karl’s robe as well, breaking away momentarily to marvel at his skin, the places where it creased, and suddenly Sutan couldn’t be touching enough of him at once.

He pulled Karl’s body tightly against his, feeling him hot and firm and _right there._ Sutan rolled his hips up and they both let out a breathy _oh_ at the feeling of skin against skin, and Sutan nearly pitched forward at the much-needed contact against his cock.

Sutan seized control of the moment, flipping them so that he was pinning Karl down, pressing his wrists into the mattress.

“Please, I need to touch you,” Karl practically whined, straining against Sutan’s grip.

“I want to look at you. Don’t move.”

Karl sighed but stayed put. Sutan drew his fingers down Karl’s body, softly tracing the lines he had seen glimpses of earlier. He was so compact, yet lithe, and he savored the way Karl seemed to lean his body into Sutan’s touch. His hands settled on Karl’s ass, and he could only think about how hard he had tried not to fantasize about doing exactly this for so long. Even better, Karl’s whole body jerked when Sutan finally wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him slowly, in time with Karl’s little breathy sounds. 

“Please, Sutan, you look so beautiful and it’s actual torture not to let me touch you.”

“You’re lucky that flattery works on me,” Sutan smiled as he relented, softening back down onto Karl’s body, meeting his mouth again. He felt Karl’s hands on his back, nails surprisingly sharp as his fingers dug into Sutan’s skin. He hoped that left a mark as well. He picked up the pace, pumping Karl faster. He bit Sutan’s lip so hard when he circled his thumb to gather the wetness forming on the head of his cock that Sutan almost cried out himself.

“Let me try something,” Karl managed, and surprised Sutan when he pushed his hand out of the way. Karl repositioned himself so that their cocks were side by side, and encircled them both with his hand.

Sutan was immediately hit with a rush of the newness of Karl’s grip. He had been so focused on Karl that he had almost forgotten about himself. Karl rolled his hips as he stroked them both, and _that_ was the sensation he had been craving.

Sutan buried his head in Karl’s shoulder, now unable to hold back noises he knew were obscene. The drag of their cocks together was unbelievable, the pace of Karl’s hand was only quickening.

“So beautiful,” Karl whispered in his ear.

He felt a tension welling in his hips, threatening to release, and he knew he needed to be deep inside Karl _now._  

“I’m – fuck – I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep this up,” Sutan managed to choke out.

Karl pulled back with a smile, obviously proud of himself. He pulled back his hand, leaving Sutan on the edge. “Do you have condoms? Lube?”

Sutan tried to catch his breath and pointed across the room. “That suitcase, outer pocket.”

As Karl went to retrieve them, Sutan lay back and caught his breath, letting the electricity he felt dazzling on his skin settle in. This is what it felt like, planets coming into alignment at just the right time, possibility and promise opening up.

He thought about Karl rolling the condom onto him with his mouth, of getting to work him open slowly, Karl lowering himself onto Sutan’s cock and riding him while Sutan rolled his hips slowly, too slowly, before flipping him over and fucking him into the mattress. He got so swept away in this, in fact, that he didn’t realize until Karl was hovering over him again that Karl was rolling the condom onto himself.

“Woah, wait, hold up.” Sutan sat up, forming an uncomfortable gulf of space between their bodies. “Karl, are you trying to fuck me?”

Karl’s jaw dropped as he looked between them. “Bitch, what did you think was going on here?”

“I mean, obviously we’re having sex but… I don’t bottom.” Surely he and Karl had talked about this at some point, right? Sutan had been saying he was a blouse, a feminine top, for a while now; in fact he said it often because he thought it was clever as hell.

“I thought you did sometimes.”

“No. I mean, it’s been…” Sutan didn’t want to say _more than a decade_ out loud. “I haven’t since before Drag Race.”

“Oh. Well.” Karl looked uncomfortable, and he pulled the half-applied condom off self-consciously. 

Sutan tried to look at him hopefully, though it felt like something was slipping away. “But I’d still really like to—"

“I don’t bottom either.” Karl cut him off abruptly. “I know I might not seem like it right now, because… well, god, Sutan, you make me _nervous_ and when you touch me I feel like I’m going to explode and I just want to make you feel good, but… I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Do you want to stop?” The pit had dropped out of his stomach and he scrambled to find what had gone wrong. He had been too coy. He had led him in to thinking this would go differently. _Fuck_. “Or do you want to try it?”

“Well, I mean…” Karl hesitated, clearly conflicted. “Yeah, I mean, I guess, sure. You can fuck me.” Karl forced a smile but there was none of the same light in his eyes.

“No, no. If it makes you uncomfortable, no.” Normally, Sutan would have tried a bit harder to encourage someone to try something different, to make someone want it, like he had that first time with David. But this was Karl, and Karl was different. “Come up here.”

He felt Karl relax as he settled in next to him, tucking his head against Sutan’s shoulder. He slipped his arm around his friend’s waist.

“I’m sorry,” Karl whispered. “Was this a bad idea?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Sutan was being honest.

“If I made exceptions, I would make one for you.” Karl’s voice was soft. “For what it’s worth.”

“Same here.”

They lingered in the silence for a moment, Karl tracing absent patterns on to Sutan’s chest.

“I still want you,” Karl said finally.

Sutan kissed him in response, slow and solemn. That electricity on his skin still tingled. He wanted Karl too, badly, any way he could have him.

“I might have a compromise. For right now. If it’s okay.” Sutan kissed his way down Karl’s body, reveling in the drag of his lips against Karl’s skin, biting lightly on his hipbones before turning to his still half-hard cock. Karl moaned as Sutan ghosted his mouth over Karl’s length, his tongue just barely grazing it experimentally. 

“Yes, please,” Karl breathed, his hips fighting against the tight grip of Sutan’s hands. “I want that, I need that.” 

He took Karl fully in his mouth, smiling around him as Karl gasped and pushed further into his mouth. He sucked slowly, working his hand and mouth together, finding so much pleasure in the way Karl jerked and shuddered beneath him. And god, it felt _right_ to have Karl squirming underneath him, but he was taking things a different direction. Sutan pulled back from Karl, leaving him frustrated and needy.

“I want you to fuck my face.” The corner of Sutan’s mouth crept up in a smile as Karl’s hips cut forward at his words alone.

Karl looked stunned but delighted, more than ready to run with it. “You’re sure?”

Sutan guided Karl’s hand to his hair, lacing Karl’s fingers in a tight fist. He nodded yes, his mouth full of Karl’s once-again hard cock. 

Karl experimentally pushed on Sutan’s head, bobbing him up and down. He wrapped his hand tighter in Sutan’s hair, and Sutan hummed appreciatively. Karl pulled him in deeper, and then deeper still. It was a beautiful day to not have much of a gag reflex, Sutan thought, as he felt Karl’s cock graze the back of his throat.

Karl began moving his hips and Sutan relaxed his throat, letting the quickening rhythm of Karl’s thrusts grow. He looked up at Karl and god his face was so _expressive_ but he had never seen it contorted in pleasure like this before. Sutan could almost read his mind, or thought he could. He moaned through the times he couldn’t quite breathe, which only pushed Karl on further.

Normally Sutan didn’t get off on the whole dynamic of being used. But that was not quite what this felt like. It was the thought of telling Karl what to do, guiding his hand to his hair, showing him just how hard to pull… _that_ was control in its own right. That thought lodged in his chest and throbbed with every movement of Karl’s hips. 

Karl pulled back briefly and Sutan was able to pull in a full breath. “Sutan, I think I’m gonna—"

“Cum down my throat,” Sutan commanded, noting that his own voice had gotten raspy.

“You’re serious?” Karl’s eyes already blown wide only got wider.

Sutan just smiled as he took Karl back into his mouth, sinking as far down as he could. Karl nearly growled as he started thrusting almost frantically, and Sutan let himself be pulled along at Karl’s will.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Karl keened and then he was coming, slamming hard into Sutan’s mouth once more, pulling painfully hard on his hair. He felt Karl spill inside of him, his cum seeping down his throat and spreading white hot through his whole body. Sutan could have sworn the lights flickered in the room as a rush enveloped him.

“Oh my god,” Karl breathed, releasing Sutan as he collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving. “That was…. Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Sutan took a much-needed deep breath. He wiped a spot of cum off the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked it clean, savoring the salty and heavy and uniquely Karl taste on his tongue. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I think so. Probably.”

Sutan chuckled, proud of how absolutely wrecked he had left Karl.

“Do you… want the same thing?” Karl asked after a few more heavy breaths.

“Maybe, but I kind of like watching you do all the work.”

Karl rolled his eyes, smiling.

“What? I like it! You’re an enthusiastic lover.”

“ _Lover_.” Karl shook his head as he repeated Sutan’s words. A breathless shudder crawled up his chest. “You’re doing something to me,” Karl whispered. He leaned over Sutan and kissed him gently, graciously, and then fiercely.

When Karl pulled Sutan’s cock into his mouth, Sutan felt the whole room slip away. There was nothing more than their bodies sliding together, the tight, wet heat of Karl’s mouth, his nails clawing just above Sutan’s ass. The surge of pleasure almost forced his eyes shut, but he struggled to keep them open, to keep them locked on Karl.

“God, you look so good like this,” Sutan growled, tracing his hand over Karl’s hollowed cheeks. His eyes were bright, and Sutan wondered if Karl was getting off on this the same way he had when he was in Karl’s position.  

He rolled his hips, pushing deeper into Karl’s mouth, feeling his throat tighten against his cock.

“You’re being so good for me, babe, so good,” he murmured encouragingly, “I’m gonna—oh—” Sutan barely managed to get the words out. Karl pulled him out of his mouth and worked him at a blistering pace, exactly what Sutan needed. The world behind Sutan’s eyes flashed deep red, black and white, and silvery lavender as his orgasm hit him hard. He watched as Karl guided his cock so the cum splashed across Karl’s face, dripping into his slightly parted lips and pooling on his chest.

Sutan ran his palm flat over Karl’s chest, smearing the cum across his chest in a long, sheer arc.

“You’re disgusting,” Karl teased.

Sutan smiled as the room started to come back to him. The bed, the walls, his _best friend._ “Let me clean you off,” he offered, trying to stand on shaky legs. 

Karl made a small disapproving noise, grabbing Sutan’s wrist. “I’m taking another shower and you’re coming with me.” He smiled and Sutan let himself be led to the bathroom, still partially on a different, post-orgasm plane.

Sutan had cum on a lot of faces in his life. Many of those faces weren’t necessarily attached to names, and many of them walked out of his hotel room door after wiping themselves off on a pillowcase. He couldn’t remember a single time when it had resulted in him rubbing slow, soapy circles across another man’s chest, both of them laughing at the wonderful absurdity of their situation. Karl’s kisses on the back of his shoulder mixed with the warm drizzle of the shower and Sutan was so swept away in serenity that for a brief flash of time he couldn’t imagine things any other way.

Sutan crawled back into the bed, wet hair wrapped in a towel, burying himself in the comfort of the many pillows.

“It’s three in the morning,” Karl remarked as he looked at his phone.

“Mmm, bedtime,” Sutan murmured.

Karl shifted uncomfortably in the corner of Sutan’s vision. “Um, can I borrow some real clothes this time? To walk to my hotel?”

Sutan sat up, suddenly alert. “You’re leaving?”

Karl didn’t meet his eyes. “I mean, I figured you’d want—"

“Come here.” Sutan reached out towards Karl, willing him to come to bed. Karl crawled in next to him with a small smirk, and they were skin-to-skin again.

Karl nuzzled in under Sutan’s arm and Sutan pulled him closer, and he was hit with a sudden wash of familiarity. They had laid together like this many times before, sometimes in the back of an Uber when the sun was coming up after a night out, or when they were stoned on Sutan’s couch as they dreamed up new costume ideas. The gentle kiss that Karl now pressed to his throat didn’t feel so uncharacteristic.

“I’m sorry I tried to put my dick in you.” Karl’s sleepy voice was soft in his ear.

“I’m sorry I thought you were a bottom,” Sutan chuckled. He thought of Karl’s frantic energy, his tight grip on his hair, his confident hand around both of their cocks. “I get it now.”

A million more thoughts ran through Sutan’s mind. What could he say to show him that he wanted _more_ without sounding like he was assuming there would be a next time? He really wanted a next time. He hadn’t had enough, and wasn’t quite sure what would be enough, but he wanted to chase after that concept if Karl would let him.  

“I’m trying to think,” Karl started, “of a way that it would be possible for both of us to, like… Well, for both of us to top at the same time. Is that mathematically possible?”

Sutan tried to think, coming up mostly blank. Maybe they could try sixty-nining, see if they could get each other off at the same time. That had been fun with David, but he loved watching Karl’s face so much and there had to be some other way.

And just like that it came to him. _Of course_. It was a devious idea, definitely on the outskirts of the conceivable, but their whole situation was just outlandish enough to require an equally outlandish solution.

“Okay. I have an idea and it’s crazy.”

“Oh yeah?”

Sutan paused, turning over in his mind the best way to go about this. “What are your thoughts on threesomes?”

“Generally positive?”

“Well, imagine…” Sutan himself tried not to imagine too vividly, “Imagine somebody in between us. Somebody for both of us.” He couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of _feeling_ Karl fuck somebody else and tried to suppress it.

A smile crept up into Karl’s eyes. “That’s brilliant. Yes, oh my god, I want that.” He kissed Sutan’s temple and nuzzled closer. “Honestly, I thought you would say something crazier.”

“That’s not everything.”

“Oh?”

“Because there’s a question of who, right? Whatever’s going on here is already weird enough, and if this is going to happen we have to be careful.”

“We could hold auditions,” Karl suggested.

Sutan partially hoped Karl would just guess so he wouldn’t have to say it. “There’s somebody who I am also… _engaged with_ … who owes me a favor.”

Karl hesitated. “Who?”

Sutan bit his lip and went for it. 

“How do you feel about Raven?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut really got away from me. Thank you for waiting for it, it's worth it! Enjoy!

SA: David, darling, do you remember that you owe me?

DP: Oh god

DP: For that bar tab last year or for the uber last week?

SA: Um

SA: Let’s say both

DP: What are you planning

SA: Please don’t hate me

SA: How do you feel about

SA: Sexual favors

DP: Oh

DP: You don’t have to call in a favor to fuck me Su

DP: You know that

SA: I know

SA: It’s more than that

SA: Can I just call you?

DP: ???

DP: Sure

“So Karl and I were fucking last week and—”

“Oh my god I knew it!”

“No wait, please, this is already hard enough to say… So Karl and I were fucking, or we were about to fuck, and he wanted to top me, and I didn’t want that, and I could have sworn he said once he liked to bottom sometimes, but anyway. We just couldn’t do it, David. But you of all people know how I get when I can’t have something I want. So, we were just talking about how we could make it work and then… oh, fuck it, I’m just going to say it. We want to fuck you, David. Both of us.”

There was silence on the other end. For a brief moment Sutan worried David had hung up, but he could hear him breathing ever so slightly.

“David? Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Both of us at the same time.”

“Oh yes, I understood that.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No, I just… that’s a lot to think about.”

“Think about it, it could be fun. It could be  _hot._ I know how much you like the attention.”

“I barely know Karl! Don’t you think it would be weird?”

“Just… come to our gig tomorrow night. I won’t ask you to do anything you don’t want. Just consider it? Will you do that for me?”

Another pause. Sutan held his breath.

“I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you, Su.”

–

David went to the club alone and sat at the bar towards the back. He watched a handful of girls perform, some of whom he knew, others he didn’t. Manila had floated across the stage in her own number – and god, she  _was_  immensely talented – and he was now waiting anxiously for Raja to appear. He was two vodka sodas in, and he still felt unsettled.

How on earth did he talk himself into this? The bottom line was that he would do anything for Sutan. They were best friends; friends who would sometimes fuck after a couple glasses (or bottles) of wine, sure, but at the end of the day, just friends. It had been like that for a couple of years, both of them with more serious but lenient partners who came and went. They would always write off the hook ups as incidental, a tacit part of their friendship.

He hadn’t thought to be jealous of Sutan and Karl. In fact, he had more or less assumed that they had at least tried it a while ago. Sutan’s admiration for anyone or anything always came with a tinge of sexuality, so his deep interest in Karl’s art and designs for Manila logically translated into that kind of attraction. David could understand that. The two of them were a lot alike. Part of him worried that if this was just starting now, it had the potential to kick up quite a bit of trouble for them all. His stomach stirred at the thought of what he might be walking into.

“What are you drinking?” asked a voice to his right. He immediately recognized it. Somehow without his noticing Manila Luzon had popped down next to him on a bar stool.

“Oh, uh,” he glanced over to his glass full of now mostly melted ice. “Vodka soda.”

She got the attention of the bartender. “Two vodka sodas, both doubles, please.”

“You really don’t have to—”

“I’m glad you showed up.” She tossed some of her tip money on the bar.

“Yeah, well. Don’t think too much of it.” He accepted the drink, grateful for how strong it was.

“Sure.” Manila had this look in her eyes and David could tell that she was wholly unconvinced. She knew why he was here, even though he wasn’t quite ready to admit that to himself. “I’ve just been thinking about how I really only know you professionally, and I thought maybe we ought to get to know each other.”

David chuckled a little scornfully. This was a bit that she was playing into, and he could push back just as hard. “I don’t really think that’s necessary.”

“So you’re more into sleeping with strangers, interesting,” Manila wondered aloud.  _That_  caught David off guard. “I guess that’s a personality trait.”

“Up next, your season 3 winner, give it up for Raja!” The host’s voice echoed through the bar as the music shifted, a welcome reprieve from the building tension. Was this song… Mitski? That was a bold choice. But of course, it  _was_ Raja.

Raja stepped out from behind the curtain in all-black gown he knew for a fact she had made herself. He had seen it on a dress form in her apartment a while back, but he hadn’t yet seen the full effect of how perfectly it was tailored to her body. She turned at the edge of the stage and the dress flared out, her grey hair whipping around with it, an absolutely mesmerizing scene. Raja barely had to do anything to command the attention of a room, as she was demonstrating right now.

“She’s beautiful,” Manila marveled.

“I know,” David said, equally enthralled.

He watched as Raja took a dollar from a young man in the front row who was doing nothing to hold back his excitement. David could practically see the energy that shot between Raja’s dark eyes and the young man, that ephemeral sexual energy she knew exactly how to exude.

“Nobody is safe.” Manila laughed.

“You know what I don’t get?” David interjected suddenly. He turned to look directly at Manila. “ _You_. You get in bed with her and you won’t let her fuck you. That idea really does nothing for you?”

Manila smiled narrowed her eyes so devilishly that David could tell this was far from her first cocktail of the evening. “No, but let me tell you what does.” She moved her mouth so close to David’s ear that he could feel her lips moving. “The idea of my cock in your mouth. Her cock in your ass. And watching your eyes roll into the back of your head.”

David shuddered involuntarily. There was no hiding it from her. He felt her smile. “Looks like that does it for you too,” she whispered.

“Don’t act like you know me.”

“I know what she’s told me. Which felt like a lot, but I’m sure there’s more. The bondage and the spanking, that makes sense, but  _fisting_ , I’m not sure why that one really surprised me—"

“Listen, bitch,” David cut Manila off, fighting with everything he had the flush of red that threatened to creep onto his face. “You don’t know anything about what you’re walking into. This thing between us has been going on for  _years_ and just because you decided you want in doesn’t mean you get to come around and act like this. I’m here because I know what I want and I ask for it. And unlike her I’m okay with not getting what I want. So don’t push it.”

Manila was silent, stone faced, until a small smile hinted at the edge of her lips. “She didn’t tell me you were so bossy.”

David was ready to leave. He was ready to walk out of the club, to let Raja see him go, to drive back to his own apartment and hold his dogs and wait for her apologetic text that he probably wouldn’t respond to. He could play this game, too. But, and it pained him to admit it, there was something so intriguing about this side of Manila that he had never seen before, this confounding mixture of sweetness, bitchiness, and confidence that commanded his attention.

He opened his mouth to speak, drew in a breath, but nothing came out. He shook his head instead.

“Listen, I don’t know you,” Manila said, her eyes softening. Her voice was different, the edge taken off.  “Again, I want to. And I want you to tell me if this is too weird for you because this doesn’t have to happen. At all. But I want it to.”

David sighed. “You’re a cunt.”

“You know where to find us.”

Manila hopped off the bar stool, quickly finished her drink, pressed a kiss to David’s cheek, and walked off towards the dressing room just as Raja was finishing her song. David was left shaken up, trying not to let the intrigue that peaked in his chest travel any lower in his body. He traced his fingers over the spot where her lips had been, wondering if she had left a lipstick mark. What she had left, though, was his wildly confusing desire for her to be rough and gentle with him at the same time. The thought scared him, but not enough to keep his mind from racing.

_Damn it._

–

Manila was, for lack of a better expression, dick drunk.

It had been about a week since she had woken up spooning her best friend in that hotel and wanted to ooze out of bed with shock and shame. But Raja had rolled over and gathered her up, her morning voice sweet and smooth in Manila’s ear. And then Raja’s mouth was around her again before she could consider any alternative path. And that was that. The ball was rolling and Manila only wanted to push it on faster and faster.

After how many times did it become a pattern? After how many times did it become a  _thing_? Manila built herself up tobe ready at any point to turn around, to act disinterested at the first sign of Raja’s discomfort, to go back to being regular friends who act like friends are supposed to, but that just… never happened. Two days after, Raja had told her that Raven hadn’t rejected their crazy plan outright and Manila kissed her against a bathroom stall door in the WoW basement. Four days after, Manila cooked Raja a carbonara in her apartment and they barely made it to her bed before she let Raja cum down her throat this time. And now here they were in a club in LA splitting a bottle of pinot grigio and a joint like it was any other weekend, only now there was a promise hanging in the air that this night would end differently, and better than ever before.

Instead of trying to deny it, she let the churning force in her stomach take the wheel. She leaned into the light, flirtatious touches that had maybe always been there, and tried to lead Raja into any situation in which she might possibly get to pull her hair. Where she once might have thought that fucking another top would have been a non-starter, it turned out she kind of liked that frustration, the denial, the never-quite-enough sensation. It gave her something to pursue, and she knew with certainty she wanted anything and everything she could get her hands on, figuratively and literally.

Maybe there was no hard and fast math to it. If it felt like a thing, well, maybe it was.

Manila found Raja in their dressing room, this time a much more formal and public gathering space. She had her hair pulled up in a loose bun and was wiping her makeup away.

“You were gorgeous as always,” Manila commended her. She wanted to press a kiss to Raja’s dark, painted lips, but given their audience of other queens and strangers, she settled for a hand placed gently on Raja’s knee.

“Did you see him?” Raja asked, subtly covering Manila’s hand with her own.

“Yeah, we talked. Maybe I was too mean. He’s nervous but he’s trying to act like he’s not.” David got defensive; she understood that was just part of who he was. But she wasn’t quite sure what his tolerance limit was yet, and she didn’t want to be the one to push him over the line so early on.

“Typical.”

“You’re sure he’s okay with this?” Manila replayed some of the things she had said, things she never would have mentioned if there had been any other dynamic. “Because if not I have a lot of cleanup to do.”

“I guess we’ll see. He plays difficult like this, I wouldn’t put too much into it.

“He said something about how you two have been fucking for years, that I was trying to walk into something…” She knew David was trying to talk tough, but she didn’t want to let it gnaw at her.

“Oh, it’s definitely not like that.” Raja gripped her hand tighter, a reassurance.

She smiled knowingly.  _Maybe on your end_ , she thought to say, but stopped herself. She wasn’t jealous, just cautious. She knew from experience the effect Raja could have on people.

“He’s so unpredictable. I’m just glad he’s here.” Raja looked to Manila and the corner of her mouth turned up in a smile that pointed towards a future possibility that Manila could only dream of. “More wine?”

“Oh, please.”

“Hey,” a voice came from behind them. Manila looked up into the mirror and saw David hovering in the doorway, biting his lip. “Pour me a glass too.”

“David! We were just talking about you!” Raja stood to embrace him, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. David was still visibly nervous, though he leaned into Raja’s touch.

“Please spare me the details.”

“We’re glad you’re here,” Manila chimed in. As Raja re-filled the glasses, she brushed her fingertips against David’s arm, hoping she might somehow alleviate that tension. “I’m sorry if I was mean.”

“It’s okay.” David seemed to soften a little, just enough.

They didn’t have a third glass, so Raja handed David the bottle after topping off her and Manila’s glasses. “To… good friends.” Raja smiled almost fiendishly.

“To good friends,” Manila responded, catching the understatement of the century. What friends could possibly be better than these?

“You two are disgusting,” David muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Raja lifted an eyebrow.

“To good friends,” David rolled his eyes but lifted the bottle along with them anyway.

They clinked their drinks together and took long sips, David noticeably finishing the bottle.

“I think I’ll keep some of this on tonight.” Sutan had cleaned off most of his makeup, but he still left a bit of a dark grey shadow around his eyes untouched. The line between Sutan and Raja had always been thin, perhaps growing thinner, and Manila loved to notice the pieces that bled over. “What do you think?” he asked, pivoting towards David.

“It’s cute, but I didn’t realize we were back in 2008,” David quickly snapped back, his face serious. His resolve quickly melted and he broke into a smile, cackling with Sutan as he slapped David’s shoulder.

Manila smiled to herself. Banter! This was a good sign! But then the silence settled in the air, their unspoken situation hanging between them with no precedent for how to broach it. Manila did not do well with these kinds of silences. She could feel the tension in the room, and couldn’t stand the thought of either of them mad at her for going about this the wrong way.

“Does anyone want to dance?” she asked finally. “I want to dance.” She set her empty glass down, wrestled her foot back into her heel, and made for the door, hoping the others would be close behind her. She needed more than anything to shake the anticipation out of her shoulders. She walked briskly down the hallway towards the dancefloor, following the muffled vibrations of the bass as she got closer.

She only turned around when she was almost to the main part of the bar, and saw Sutan and David paused a ways back, hovering just outside of the dressing room door. She couldn’t make out what they were saying over the music but David had his eyes glued to the floor. Sutan brought a hand lightly to David’s cheek, directing his eyes up at him, before pressing a light, fleeting kiss to his lips.

Manila felt her stomach flip, but not in the way she might have expected it to. Rather than a hot pang of jealousy, she was caught in a flash of intrigue. Sutan with his confidence and callousness and gentle, tattooed hands, the way David seemed to lift and soften against him… They were  _beautiful_ together, and the thought of the kinds of assertiveness that she knew was under that superficial delicacy was enough to remind her that yup, she was still tucked, and that was bound to be an issue.

And then Sutan was looking over at her, both he and David becoming aware that she had seen what she had seen. She couldn’t hold back the grin that was spreading across her face. If they were ready, she was ready. David bit his lip, a subtle invitation.

_Alright then._

She turned and walked back out into the bar, David and Sutan not far behind her. They were playing generic but admittedly danceable pop. For a moment she felt hypervisible, still in drag and towering over most of the other people in the club. But the lights got darker, the crowd pushed in, and she felt herself getting more comfortable. Sutan’s hand was a constant presence on the small of her back except for the moments when he it slipped into her own, lifting her hand above her head to twirl her. They swayed together half-joking, half-seriously, and she found it hard to keep herself from getting too intimate in such a public setting.

And then there was David. David, who had found another drink. David, who was right in front of her. She saw a flash of Raven as he looked up at her, that cool icy glare and a subtle tilt of her head that she knew could command the attention of a room full of people. His defense mechanisms were clearly on high alert, but she could feel the wall he had built around himself start to come apart piece by piece, ever so excruciatingly. And god, that drew her in. She thought about what it might feel like to keep peeling them back, to hold him close, to work with Sutan to pull him apart—

And then David’s lips were against hers, strong and assertive.  _Yes_. She used her height advantage to push back into him, to slip her tongue in his mouth, languishing in the feeling of him melting into her, walls coming down, getting exactly what she wanted.

They soon broke apart, Manila realizing she had forgotten where they were for a moment. Sutan looped an arm around her waist, and his warm presence, his sultry smoky eyes, and the pulsing sensation on her mouth from David’s kiss was far too much.

“Come home with us.” She had to shout over the music.

Whatever reticence had been there before was gone from David’s eyes. And it was a good thing, too, because Manila needed both of them in her bed, immediately.

“Okay.”

–

They ended up at Karl’s apartment because it was closest to the club. David had never been to Karl’s apartment before, but it was exactly what he had expected. He imagined that the piles of dresses and fabric and sketches that were now pushed to the corners of his living room were typically strewn throughout, and that Karl had frantically tidied up at the prospect of guests. Order with a not-so-well-concealed undercurrent of chaos: for Karl, it made sense.

Karl immediately excused himself to his shower to wash off his drag, leaving David and Sutan alone in his kitchen. David had been feeling bolder at the club after Sutan had grabbed his wrist tightly in the hallway and told him that he had this under control. It made him feel a bit better that someone else had a handle on the unpredictability of this situation so he didn’t have to. He trusted Sutan, always, even sometimes when he probably shouldn’t. Now, he was starting to feel slightly untethered again in an unfamiliar space and needed another reassurance.

“Can I get you anything?” Sutan offered.

“I’m starving, actually, if there’s any food in here.”

“Oh! I think there is!” Sutan pulled out a tupperware dish from Karl’s fridge which looked like some kind of pasta dish. He popped it in the microwave.

David watched the plate spin and the numbers count down, feeling slightly uncomfortable in their quiet contemplation. On nights like this, nights when they knew they would end up in bed together, there was never any waiting, never any reheating leftovers. They would just stumble into bed, David would give himself over to Sutan, and that was that. All of this thinking and planning and talking about it didn’t come naturally to him.

“I would ask how you’ve been, since I haven’t seen you in so long, but I think I might know the answer,” David finally managed.

There was a long pause. The microwave dinged, and Sutan set the pasta dish in front of David. “Are you jealous?” Sutan asked.

“No, no. I’m more… weirded out than anything else. This isn’t like you, Su.” David realized that he didn’t have a fork and started to stand up to get one.

“Fork? I got you.” Sutan quickly grabbed a fork out of Karl’s silverware drawer.

“Oh Jesus.” David shook his head. “You know what drawer the forks are in! This is what I’m talking about. What is happening to you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sutan looked sincere.

“It’s just…” David sighed as he tried to formulate his thought. “You’re into him. In a more than just casually fucking kind of way. I can tell, just by the way you touch him and look at him, I don’t know. Shit, I saw you holding his hand in the Uber! You’re  _teenagers_!”

“We’ve always been close, you know that. This is just… more closeness. Plus, I knew where the forks were before we hooked up, thank you.”

“I’m worried about you, is what I’m trying to say. I care about you, bitch, and maybe you’re throwing yourself into a complicated thing. Every time I’ve seen you like this before it’s gone south really fast. I’m not jealous. This is just me, your friend, making sure you’re know what you’re doing.” David took a few more bites of the pasta. He wouldn’t mention this to Sutan, but he really didn’t want anything with their own relationship to change. “God, this is good, what is this?”

“Spaghetti carbonara. Karl made it for me.”

“Case in point. This is sex pasta, Su! You’re making sex pasta with him!”

“I made the sex pasta all on my own, thank you.” Karl appeared in the doorway, a small grin on his lips and a towel wrapped around his head. He slid down in the chair next to Sutan and hooked his legs over Sutan’s lap. “What are you talking about?”

“You,” Sutan said before David could come up with a lie. “And how we apparently can’t stop touching each other.”

“Hmm.” Karl rolled his eyes and started twirling his fingers through Sutan’s hair. “No clue where you got that idea.”

“I cannot believe this.” David set down his fork and palmed his temples. “You two are both insufferable.  I still cannot understand how you’re both  _exclusively tops_.”

“Have you heard of a blouse?” Karl asked. He was nuzzling closer to Sutan possibly out of spite.

“I’ve had sex with Sutan, so yes, I hear about blouses nonstop.” He knew Sutan well enough that he guessed it made sense for him, but sweet, nervous, and somewhat erratic Karl? It just didn’t add up. “For the record,  _I’m_  a blouse most of the time, I’ll have you both know.”

“No, no. You can’t just be a blouse  _most_  of the time. Being a blouse is…” He looked over to Karl to finish his sentence, and Karl just turned his face into Sutan’s shoulder. “It’s a lifestyle. And honestly, you’re more of a… sleek black cigarette pant.”

“A power bottom!” Karl exclaimed, laughing at himself.

“No!” David tried to keep a stone face and fought the blush he felt creeping up his neck. “I’m a… I’m a business casual dress. A one-piece jumper.”

“Whatever you say, darling,” Sutan said as he set a hand on David’s shoulder. David relaxed into the touch, a welcome reassurance, though he worried that this alone might have just proved Sutan’s point.

“Can we just be transparent here? For one fucking second?” David asked.

Karl and Sutan looked between each other and were both silent.

“Okay.” David put his head in his hands before drawing a deep breath. “I am here as a favor. I am here because  _somehow_  I care enough about you, Sutan, to do this. And I am here because I want to get fucked. But I am not here to be forgotten. I am not here to… just be used. So if you two forget about me in the middle of this, I swear on my life I will walk out of here and leave you both to rub off on the pillows or whatever you do. Got it?”

Sutan looked back at Karl, whose brow was furrowed in concern. Before they could confer, Karl walked around the table and slid into David’s lap. His proximity was overwhelming on top of the tension, so David was almost grateful when Karl quickly closed the gap between their lips. His fork clattered to the floor. And nope, that first kiss at the club hadn’t been addled by the booze or the dimmed lights; Karl really was that good of a kisser.

“I won’t forget about you,” Karl said as their lips parted, his face still so close that David could feel his breath as he spoke. “I’m actually starting to like you.”

“You’re doing us a favor,” Sutan’s hand was hot on David’s shoulder. “Of course we’re going to make you feel good.” Sutan kissed the top of his head, a familiar gesture, and leaned up to kiss Karl’s mouth as well.

David felt reassured, comforted, and grounded. He could also feel the growing sexual energy in the air and he wanted to chase after it. Okay. Maybe this wouldn’t end in complete, imminent disaster. He could worry about that some other day. Right now he was focused on the way Karl was rolling his hips down against him almost imperceptibly, the fabric of his pajama pants noticeably thin, and how good it felt to be pinned between him and the chair.

“You two keep at it. I’ll be in the bedroom.” Sutan smirked at them, tussling Karl’s hair before leaving the kitchen.

Karl chuckled into David’s mouth and smiled into another kiss, this one gentle. It felt like a promise to take care of him, and it came with a firm hand against his face, holding him securely in place. Who knew that under that bright performative exterior, Karl could be so tender?

And while he wanted Karl to keep touching him, to keep making him feel good, his mind also wandered to Sutan, his coarse and commanding voice, his effortless certainty. The thought of such disparate but compatible people together, on him,  _in_  him, erased his last remaining inhibitions.

“Take me to bed, bitch.“

–

Sutan fell back into Karl’s bed, relishing a brief moment of quiet. This was happening. The impossibility of the whole situation had kept him from really dealing with its sudden actuality. He had been ready for it to fizzle out at any moment, for David to have never shown up, for Karl to have been less enthusiastic about a second time, but somehow it had worked out, and his crazy plan had come to fruition.

Sutan wasn’t nervous, no, he was really fucking excited, but he could see the precarity the other two obviously sensed underneath it all. On one hand it felt like he was pulling Karl into this ongoing pattern of hookups with David that was more or less a secret, but on the other he was pulling David into this burgeoning whatever-it-was with Karl. Maybe it should feel strange, these two worlds coming together. So why didn’t it?

Karl’s sheets smelled like fresh basil (he had  _washed them for this_  and that was  _adorable_ ) and Sutan imagined a lazy morning in this bed with his hand in Karl’s hair and maybe even David there too, curled up behind him. It was intimate, it was familiar, it was  _domestic_. David was right. This wasn’t like him. Typically when he caught himself feeling like this he panicked and got out of there as quickly as he could, but right now all he wanted to do was wrap up in these sheets and these feelings and let them take him where they may.

Fuck it. Life was too short to not listen when the stars so conspicuously aligned. And if that meant sleeping with your best friends, he wasn’t going to hesitate.

Karl soon led David by the hand into the bedroom, laughing and almost giddy as he curled up against Sutan’s side. David perched on the edge of the bed, and try as he might, it seemed he couldn’t fight off the bright smile that spread onto his face. Karl nuzzled into Sutan’s neck and he grabbed his chin, bringing him up into a sweet, gentle kiss.

“One minute in and you two already aren’t paying attention to me,” David snapped.

At that, Sutan surged forward, knocking David back into the bed. He pinned David’s wrists above his head, straddling him. Sutan kissed him fervently, biting at his lower lip, loving the little sounds of approval David made as he pressed against him. And then Sutan felt a hand on his lower back, lips on his neck, as Karl crawled up to meet them.

“Better?” Sutan asked as he broke away.

“Hmm, almost.” David had a sly look in his eyes, which felt familiar; it felt like years of egging each other on only to end up in this exact position in a hotel room on tour or in Sutan’s apartment. Sutan leaned back in to kiss him again, just as forcefully, working David’s shirt off in the process.

He didn’t mean to sideline Karl like this, but Karl didn’t seem to mind. His mouth was sharp and measured against Sutan’s skin, his hand slipping under Sutan’s shirt to trace slow and deliberate lines against his spine. He watched as Karl bit David’s ear lightly, and David rocked his hips up against Sutan’s, grinding their growing erections together, and Sutan couldn’t imagine a more perfect place to be.

And then Karl’s hands were on Sutan’s hips, pushing him over to the side. “S’cuse me,” he said with a smile as he took Sutan’s place, straddling David and running his hands over his chest. David’s hands came up to his hips, grinding Karl down against himself, and Sutan marveled at the muscles he had never noticed in Karl’s shoulders before as he rolled them back in pleasure.

And  _wow_  it was a gorgeous scene, one he felt privileged he got to see, even more so as Karl pulled back and slid down David’s body, a hand slowly working open David’s pants before pulling his cock out and wrapping a firm hand around him. David moaned, his face contorting, before locking eyes with Sutan.

Sutan leaned down to kiss him gently, pulling away with a smirk as David tried to chase his lips for more. “He’s pretty good at that, huh?” Sutan teased, tracing his thumb affectionately over David’s jaw.

“You were right,” Karl said, looking over at Sutan, “He does love attention.”

“Fuck you both,” David managed. Just then they both watched as Karl ghosted his tongue over the tip of David’s cock, causing David to squirm under Sutan’s hands. “Please –  _oh_  – please get naked, both of you, want to touch you.”

Sutan laughed a little as he stripped, noting how quickly David was becoming incoherent. It was decidedly un-blouse-like behavior, but he would bring that up later. If Karl was nervous he wasn’t showing it, shaking his ass a little flirtatiously as he caught Sutan staring at him. And stare he did. He still wasn’t over the hard lines of Karl’s body, toned and barely perceptible musculature, so surprisingly masculine. Karl didn’t break eye contact with Sutan as he lowered his mouth down to David’s hips, dragging his lips over the vast expanses of skin now exposed before taking David in his mouth, slowly at first, before sinking down fully.

Sutan couldn’t help but take his own cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as he watched the two of them. Karl was clearly putting on a show for him, his gaze soft and sultry, his tongue flicking out from between his lips. David’s breathing was growing louder, his shoulders arching back. As David brought a hand to Karl’s hair, holding him in place for a minute, David brought his eyes up to meet Sutan’s, a long gaze that was at once arousal, approval, and a challenge.

“See something you like?” David finally asked him.

“Hm, I think so,” Sutan mused, “But I want you to switch.”

Karl smiled brightly as he pulled off of David’s cock. He sat up on his knees, guiding David forward to his own cock, gasping as David immediately swallowed him down. Sutan drew in a deep breath along with him. David was on his hands and knees, his soft, round ass placed perfectly (and not coincidentally) in Sutan’s view.

“You like to watch,” Karl said softly, his voice much breathier than before.

“Maybe.” Sutan came forward and pressed a kiss to Karl’s throat, feeling the small, stifled moan he let out as David continued to work him. “You like to be watched.”

Karl gave Sutan a knowing look as he brought down a firm hand to grasp the back of David’s neck, holding him steady as he started to roll his hips forward, thrusts growing sharper, never breaking eye contact with Sutan even as his jaw dropped in pleasure. Karl knew how beautiful, how  _powerful_  he looked, and Sutan knew it was a privilege to have Karl showing off for him like this.

Sutan ran a hand down across the dip of David’s back, ghosting across the curve of his ass. David pushed up into his touch. His hand moved lower to trace across the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, almost but not quite close enough to his cock.

“Don’t tease.” David shuddered.

“You’re bossy tonight,” Sutan noted. Typically he wouldn’t let David call the shots like this. He’d let him ask for it, sure, but only give it to him if and when he thought it was right. But tonight was different, experimental, and he could lead David on some other time. Sutan obliged him, fishing the lube out of Karl’s bedside table.

Sutan traced a finger down to David’s hole and noticed he had shaved, he had douched, and clearly this had always been where he wanted things to end up tonight. The thought sent a rush through Sutan’s body, and it only intensified as he slipped the lubed finger inside of David, who let out a low, dark groan.

He kept going, adding a second and then a third finger as David adjusted. He knew David could take a lot, and quickly, but didn’t want to push him too far. Karl watched him intently, hunger in his eyes. Sutan could see traces of the Karl he had seen the first night they’d slept together, enthusiastic and almost frantically aroused as his grip on the back of David’s neck grew tighter with every finger Sutan added. And yet he leaned down to whisper sweet little things in David’s ear, like “You’re doing so well,” and “So beautiful,” and every time Karl did it Sutan felt David relax, giving himself over a little bit more.

“More,” David managed as he pulled off of Karl’s cock.

“This is already  _four_ ,” Sutan said, curling his fingers upwards and feeling David lurch underneath him. David was stretched more than enough to take either of them, unless—

“ _More_ ,” he insisted.

“Are you sure you can do that?” Karl asked David, a look of concern in his eyes.

“Oh, he can,” Sutan answered for him. It was going to be one of  _those_  nights, wasn’t it? “I know what you want.”

“Please,” David breathed, and with him so soft and willing underneath him, Sutan couldn’t resist him.

Sutan pulled his fingers back, drew all five of them into a point and pushed them in excruciatingly slowly, stopping while they were still quite shallow.

“Tease,” David whined, trying to push his hips back to take Sutan’s hand even deeper.

“I want you to watch his face when I do this,” Sutan said to Karl. Seeing the look in David’s eyes when he filled him up like this was one of Sutan’s favorite parts of fisting him, and if he couldn’t enjoy it with him bent over like this, he wanted to make sure someone was.

Karl flashed him a quick smile before turning back to David, tracing his lips with his thumb. As Sutan began to slowly press in the widest part of his hand he watched Karl’s jaw drop, eyes intense as he studied David’s face. David let out a long, low moan as Sutan rubbed his lower back, pushing in at a constant rate until he was up to his wrist.

“You’re being so good, baby,” Karl said sweetly to David, petting his short hair lightly. “I never thought you could look like this, so vulnerable.”

“Karl, come back here, you have to see this.” Sutan rotated his wrist just slightly, feeling David’s body impossibly tight around him. Karl moved back around to him as David crumpled his upper body into the mattress, arching his ass even higher for both of them.

“Wow,” Karl marveled, tracing fingertips around the curve of David’s ass. “You’re so good at this,” Karl whispered in Sutan’s ear, and Sutan felt something in his chest flip at the words meant just for him.

David let out another cry muffled by the bedspread as Sutan’s hand brushed a sensitive spot. “David? How full are you?” he asked.

“So full, you’re so deep, fuck.”

“Are you full enough?” Karl asked, which caught Sutan by surprise.

There was a pause as David let out a sharp, choppy breath. “No,” he answered finally.

Sutan looked over at Karl, who had a positively fiendish look in his eyes. Karl grabbed the bottle of lube from the other side of the bed and coated a single finger which he worked around David’s rim before pressing it in tight against Sutan’s fist.

He was trying to prove to Sutan that he could keep up with his debauchery, and yes, it was working.

“Oh, wow.” Karl put his other hand to his lips as David rutted his hips back, setting his own pace. “You’re amazing, amazing.”

“Can you take another one?” Sutan asked. He wasn’t sure if he had ever seen David stretched this much before.

“Only if you want to, baby,” Karl added, his other hand rubbing soft circles on David’s back.

“Yes, I want it,” David managed to say.

Karl pulled his finger out, this time coating two with lube before starting to slowly slide them both in against Sutan’s hand. He was letting out soft  _oh_ s before suddenly snapping his hips away from them. “ _Oh_  – guys – that’s too much.”

Karl quickly pulled his fingers out, letting Sutan adjust his hand slightly as well. “Do you want to stop?” Karl asked, his brow furrowed as he was quickly back at David’s side, petting his hair.

“No, it’s still good, I just want…” David paused, catching his breath. He already looked so wrecked. “I want one of you inside of me. Please, fuck me.”

Sutan smiled as he pulled his fist out slowly and carefully, trying to avoid any angle that might be too much for David, thinking about what Karl would look like fucking him gently. He looked to Karl expectantly, who was essentially holding David’s head in his lap. “You first,” Karl responded to his unasked question, “I wanna watch you both.”

And Sutan could oblige that too. He grabbed a condom from the drawer and rolled it onto his much-neglected cock, watching as Karl rubbed soft, comforting circles into David’s skin while he absently stroked himself. “You’re being so good to both of us,” Karl was saying, “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

David’s whole body lurched as Sutan slid into him in one fluid movement. David was so loose, warm, open for him, and if Karl was going to be the gentle one, well, he would go a different direction.

“So good, baby, god, I wish you could see what you look like,” Karl murmured as he traced along David’s parted lips with the pad of his thumb. David took Karl’s finger into his mouth, humming around it, and Karl looked up at Sutan with a scheme in his eyes. “That’s not enough for you, is it?” he asked.

David shook his head, a clear and definitive no.

“You want my cock too, don’t you?” And god, Karl was so communicative, so kind even as they were tearing David apart. The thought only pushed Sutan on, deeper and harder, as Karl slid his cock into David’s open mouth, locking a firm hand on the back of his neck as he fucked into him.

And  _this_ , this was the moment that Sutan hadn’t realized he had been craving. He wanted to freeze it, loop it, preserve it, anything he could do to not have to leave it. He could  _feel_  Karl thrusting into David’s mouth. It reverberated through David’s body, pushing him back sharply even further on to Sutan’s cock as he found a counter rhythm, a perfect synchronization.

He locked eyes with Karl, his gaze intense, and felt a kind of radiant connection between them as Karl drew towards him and their lips met. It was barely a kiss, more of an ungainly drag of lips against each other. But in that moment Sutan knew that this was it, the pinnacle of pleasure, the best way to fuck this man,  _these men,_ these  _friends_.

Karl paused and pulled out of David’s mouth, his breathing heavy. He had to be close, and Sutan could feel the heat gathering and tightening in his own gut.

“I want— _oh_ ,” David cried out as Sutan snapped his hips forward again. “I want you both. In me. Together. Now.”

Sutan slowed his pace to a shallow roll to keep himself from getting off on the thought alone. He hadn’t yet let himself imagine that possibility, that DP was even something that David might be into, thinking that it would probably require a longer conversation. But if David wanted to go that far, he would happily let him call the shots.

Karl looked to Sutan with a somewhat hesitant expression. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never done that before.”

Even better. He would get to show Karl something new. “I’ll help you.”

He pulled out of David for a moment to position himself on his back, propping his head up against a pillow. He guided David back onto his cock so that David was riding him, sighing as he sunk back down. Karl rolled on a condom, coating his cock and his hand with a bit of lube.

“Okay. We’ll go slow.” Sutan held David’s hips, spreading his cheeks even further for Karl. “Start with just a finger.”

David drew in a sharp breath as Sutan felt Karl slide a single finger in, so tight against his cock. David’s eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back, and Sutan realized this was one of the first times tonight he was positioned to get to see David’s face twisted in pleasure like this. It was unlike any other time they had been together, he was so far gone.

“Are you okay?” Karl asked hesitantly.

“Yes, more, please,” David begged, fighting against Sutan’s tight grip on his body, and Sutan rolled his hips slowly to appease him.

Karl kept working him open, two fingers and then three, until he finally felt confident that David could take them both. “Are you ready?” Karl whispered in David’s ear.

“ _Please_ ,” David nearly whined. Sutan smiled underneath them as Karl pressed David down so that he was flush chest to chest with Sutan.

_“Ah!”_  David bit into Sutan’s shoulder so hard that he almost cried out himself as Karl pushed in. He went slowly, letting David adjust and stretch around them, and Sutan relished the slow drag of Karl’s cock against his, being pushed tightly up against him.

“C’mon, move, please, I’m so close,” David begged.

Karl started to move his hips, tentatively at first, but soon picking up the pace. He wasn’t gentle, more frantic, tired of the long buildup and, Sutan hoped, just as ready as he was to explode. The slap of skin against skin reverberated through the room, mixing with the growing sounds of not-so-stifled moans and quickening breath. Sutan was impossibly close, chasing after the rough friction of the two bodies pressing against his own.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” David could barely form words, whimpering against Sutan’s neck.

“Come for us, baby,” Sutan said softly in his ear, locking eyes with Karl right behind him.

And then David came with a sharp cry. Sutan felt cum spread hot and thick over his chest as David bit into his collarbone. Karl’s hips stuttered and slowed, his eyes screwing shut as he too came with a final thrust into David. Sutan only needed to rock his hips up once, twice into David before he too tipped over the edge, swept away in the overwhelming, all-consuming sensation.

The three of them came down slowly, all breathless. Sutan could feel David’s full body weight on him as he gave up on holding himself up any longer. He languished in the otherworldly post orgasm haze until he felt a hand on his chin, effectively pulling him back to reality. It was a gentle touch from Karl, a reassurance, a wordless caress. Sutan tilted his head to kiss the center of Karl’s palm.

“Alright, okay, get out of me,” David said finally as he tried to wiggle out from in between them. He winced as Karl pulled out, twisting to pull himself off of Sutan as well. David slid off the end of the bed, a steadying hand propped against the wall to keep his legs from giving out as he maneuvered his way directly to the bathroom.

Sutan propped himself up on his elbows as he heard the shower turn on. Karl had slumped into the bed, his chest still heaving. The bed didn’t quite feel stable underneath him, and he imagined it wouldn’t for a while.

“Hey,” he said, carding his hand through Karl’s utterly fucked up hair. Karl looked up at him with warm, tired eyes, a brilliant and sated grin spreading across his face. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Karl managed, picking himself up and settling just over Sutan’s chest. “Very good.”

Karl brought his mouth down across Sutan’s skin, and in a move that made Sutan shudder he drew his tongue over David’s cum, cleaning him up, before moving up further to kiss him. The taste of his mouth had a familiar bite, but one that was decidedly not Karl. And god, it was depraved, but it felt dangerously right.

“Thought we should share that too,” Karl said softly.

“Disgusting.” The thought of the rhythm of their bodies against David’s came back to him.  _Dangerously right_.

Karl settled in comfortably against his shoulder, and Sutan wove his arms around him. He could feel the sweat drying on his back, and he would definitely need a shower, but the intensity of that orgasm threatened to push him into sleep any second now. It seemed to be the same for Karl, who completely relaxed into his side.

Sutan heard the shower shut off, and soon David emerged followed by a cloud of steam, wrapped in a towel. He assumed he would come and join them in bed but he quickly started to root through the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed to find his own.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you guys later,” David said unceremoniously, struggling to pull his underwear back on.

“Don’t pretend like you can walk after that.” Sutan partially disentangled from Karl, who was certainly asleep, and reached an arm out towards David. He looked at it for a moment, clearly weighing his options, before sighing and climbing back in.

“I’m exhausted,” David breathed, pressing a lazy kiss to Sutan’s collarbone and then his jaw.

“Sleep now,” Sutan said as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to David’s lips. “You deserve it.”

David settled into Sutan’s chest with a sigh, relaxing completely until Sutan heard his breathing even out. With each arm wrapped around a different man, Sutan let sleep overtake him as well, drifting away on a current of complete satisfaction, feeling somehow, impossibly  _right_.

–

David woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a familiar arm draped around his waist. The night before came back to him in pieces. Sutan’s rough, insistent hands and Karl’s gentle but certain voice guiding him on, and  _oh fuck_ he had really begged them to do all of that to him, hadn’t he? He didn’t want to begin to imagine the state that his body was in right now, but he was reminded just now as he shifted to try and find his phone. He could feel something in his chest tightening, a cool drip of shame settling in. Had he been the one topping some stranger telling him what to do, he would have called him a slut and a greedy bottom and kicked him out of his bed. So much for being a blouse.

But then, he was reminded, this was Sutan’s arm looped around him right now. He was the same Sutan who always let him sleep over and never made him talk about any of it. But as a hard and fast rule he always slipped out in the morning, and if this was going to be an even remotely manageable morning after, he figured he ought to stick to that script.

Sutan stirred as David slipped out from under his arm, but quickly folded himself back into the tangle of blankets. David gathered his clothes from the floor, dressing only as much as was necessary, before quietly slipping out and finding his jacket and his phone in the other room.  

“Good morning!” Karl’s voice called from the kitchen. David turned to see Karl standing over the stovetop, shirtless but with an honest-to-god gingham apron over his pajama pants. He bit his lip in between his teeth as he exactingly flipped a pancake in the frying pan. “Oh, shit, you’re not vegan, are you? These have buttermilk in them.”

“No, no I’m not.” David chuckled, coming to join him in the kitchen. It looked like he would be making another exception to a rule. But the pancakes smelled amazing and Karl’s smile was so sweet, he could hardly help it.

“Do you want coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“How are you doing?” Karl handed David a full mug of coffee. He scooped the pancake up and added it to the stack he had already accumulated.

“Horribly sore. But I can stand, so I think I’ll be okay.”

Karl spooned another dollop of pancake batter into the frying pan with meticulous precision. After a noticeable pause, he finally spoke. “That wasn’t too weird, was it?“

David’s stomach flipped a little. He didn’t want to talk about it, nothing beyond “I’m good,” or “I’m okay,” no need to rehash it in detail. It had been really good,  _great_  even, but he worried that if he talked to seriously about it, it might seem less casual than he needed it to be. He took a sip of coffee to disguise this turmoil, burning the roof of his mouth.

Karl cleared his throat. “It’s okay if it was, you can say so.”

“No, it’s not that. I just…” David searched for the right words. “Nothing has to be different, right?”

“Not if you don’t want it to be.” Karl kept his eyes on the pancake as he flipped it with one smooth motion, then cut a quick, sincere look in his direction. “Though, you’re sweeter than you let on, and I think we should be friends after that, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” David nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Morning.” Sutan swept into the kitchen, a solid hand grasping David’s shoulder and a kiss pressed to Karl’s cheek. “You made pancakes!”

“Whenever I make a regular batch it always ends up being enough for three people.” Karl smacked Sutan’s hand away from the finished pancake stack before adding the last fresh one on top. “So I figured, might as well put that ratio to use. C’mon, let’s eat.”

They set the table, Karl insisting Sutan use the silverware they set out while he kept trying to eat them with his hands. The pancakes were delicious, warm and pillowy, and Karl tried to make himself into a martyr by taking all the slightly burned ones.

David wasn’t sure what tomorrow would look like. Maybe everything would change, maybe it would be exactly the same, it was impossible to know. But for a minute that worry slipped away as he dumped too much maple syrup on his plate and the three of them were enveloped in laughter.

Friends. Yes. That was all that needed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'est finit! send me some comments, your feedback keeps me alive!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut and I hope it was good! Your feedback means the world to me!


End file.
